Las nuevas aventuras de los Ed s en México
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Los Ed s junto con Akeno y Alexander parten a México donde vivirán una gran aventura junto con los protagonistas de la película, enfrentando grandes retos, peligros y una serie de enemigos que quieren vencerlos. Habrá ManoloXMaría, La CatrinaXibalba, EddyXAkeno, JoaquínXScardelita y DobleDXAdelita Sánchez.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I: **Como siempre pongo en los comienzos de mis historias: No soy dueño de Ed, Edd, Eddy ni de El Libro de la Vida, esta historia es solo para entretener y nada más. Sin fines de lucro. Aunque pueden dejar sus donaciones en el Cuartel General de la Mafia, nuestros Soldados están a la espera del dinero XD. Es broma, es broma, jejeje. Bueno, tenía ganas de empezar con otro crossover, el cual también tendrá a Akeno Himejima, (Ver el crossover llamado "Misterio al Amanecer", entre Ed, Edd, Eddy-Highschool DXD).**

 **La serie pertenece a Danny Antonucci y a Cartoon Network, Akeno Himejima es un personaje del anime y manga citado, cuyo autor es Ichiei Ishibumi y Fujimi Shobo, mientras que El Libro de la Vida es propiedad de Guillermo del Toro y de 20th Century Fox.**

 **Un saludo para todos los fans de esta película, no olviden de comentar y dejar reviews.**

* * *

 _ **"Las nuevas aventuras de los Ed´s en México"**_

Después de su "exilio", por así decirlo, cuando los tres Ed´s, Eddy, Ed y Doble D dejaron el barrio por una estafa que salió mal, acompañados por Akeno, la novia del chico de remera amarilla, en donde fueron a buscar al hermano mayor del primero y siendo perseguidos por los chicos del barrio, quienes buscaban tomar venganza por todos los males que les habían hecho, llegaron a la feria donde trabajaba el familiar de Eddy, pero tras descubrir que él era una persona malvada y que disfrutaba humillar a su hermano menor, fueron perdonados por sus amigos y volvieron a Peach Creek, tras finalmente admitir Eddy todas las mentiras que había contado.

Finalmente y tras decirlo, decidieron irse de vacaciones a México, los tres Ed´s con Akeno, hermana mayor de Alexander, el cual aprobaba la relación de ella con Eddy.

\- ¿Cómo se llama el lugar al que vamos a ir? Preguntó Eddy.

\- Es un pueblo que siempre quise visitar y más que encima por el Día de los Muertos, se llama San Ángel. Respondió Doble D, quien ansiaba llegar.

\- ¿San Ángel? Jamás en mi vida escuché de ese sitio. Alegó Eddy.

\- Mi hermano suele ir allí para esos días, le encanta bastante la cultura mexicana. Te va a encantar. Dijo, por su parte, Akeno.

Cruzando el desierto, se dirigieron hacia aquel sitio, el pueblo de San Ángel, un sitio muy pintoresco y lleno de vida, en especial por sus preparativos por el Día de los Muertos, pero aún faltaba para aquellos días.

* * *

Por su parte, en Londres, Alexander se hallaba revisando en sus archivos judiciales los presos que tenía por ser extraditados a la Capital de Inglaterra, para mantenerlos bajo vigilancia y ser sometidos a la Justicia.

\- Jeje, con que aquí estás, ¿no es así? ¿Con que tú eres el hermano de Eddy? Jason Skipper McGee. Delitos: Evasión de multas por exceso de velocidad, alcohol en la sangre y... -En la última parte del informe, la sangre del Teniente del Este se congeló- Robo de antigüedades en Cancún, México. Maldita rata, te espera un largo tiempo en la cárcel de Londres. -Dijo el muchacho, quien cerró la carpeta y llamó por teléfono.- _"Janice, avísame cuando lo extraditan a esta escoria de McGee, espero que tenga un buen "recibimiento" en el Reich"_ Le avisó a sus Secretarias.

\- _"Estaré al tanto de la situación, Señor, muchas gracias"_ Dijo la chica.

\- _"Ya le avise a los Jueces de la Suprema Corte de que se hagan cargo de tener ya el veredicto: Nadie roba más en este Mundo"_ Ya Alexander tenía su veredicto.

Alexander era el más temido de los Oficiales del Reich en Londres, el representante de la autoridad, la ley y el orden, su frase más elocuente era _"La ley es como un padre: Amar, castigar y recompensar. Pero en palabras mías y de la Doctrina Severa, es más que eso: Es amar, observar, vigilar, investigar, informar, detener, castigar y recompensar. Esas son las palabras de nuestra bandera política, el ir a la batalla y acabar con nuestros enemigos para siempre"_ . La delincuencia y la corrupción no podían escaparse de sus ojos y en especial de los Sistemas del CtOS, las cámaras y domos de Vigilancia y Seguridad, los agentes en todo el Mundo, los Fixers y Agentes de Negro. La temible "Policía del Pensamiento", la cual se hacía cargo de castigar a los que se opusieran a la ley.

* * *

Por su parte, en una prisión de EEUU, donde fue extraditado Jason Skipper McGee, el hermano mayor de Eddy, éste se encontraba a la espera de ser llevado a Europa para ser juzgado y mientras que eso sucedía, él ya tenía planes para poder escaparse.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? Preguntó uno de los carceleros.

\- Saldré de aquí hoy, no me importa el cómo ni el por qué, simplemente voy a salir por la puerta de atrás y sin que me vean. Respondió el muchacho.

\- Eso ya lo veremos. Dijo otro de los carceleros, cuando en ese momento, todos los agentes que estaban en la comisaría se desplomaron, quedando inconscientes por un gas que se esparció por todo el sitio, hasta que finalmente hizo sus efectos sobre Jason.

* * *

Volviendo con nuestros héroes, ellos finalmente llegaron a San Ángel, tras haber cruzado por el desierto, finalmente habían arribado al pueblo que tanto les había estado contando Doble D.

\- Espero que sea genial, porque nos prometiste que iríamos a Tijuana. Recuérdalo, Doble D. Le hizo recordar Eddy.

\- Lo recuerdo perfectamente, Eddy, no tienes por qué repetírmelo, ya sé que iremos a Tijuana e iremos allí, así que disfruta de la belleza de la cultura de México. Mostró a sus amigos el lugar, tenía ese toque español, donde también se podía apreciar en los uniformes militares y la música de las guitarras, tan románticas que hechizaban el aire y a las bellas mujeres del pueblo.

Caminaron por el centro hacia la plaza de San Ángel, donde hubo algo que les llamó la atención.

\- Esperen, ¿escuchan eso? Preguntó Doble D y todos sus amigos guardaron silencio.

(Música Te amo más y más, Diego Luna, El Libro de la Vida)

Te amo y más de lo que puedes imaginar,

Te amo además como nunca nadie jamás lo hará

En esta canción, va mi corazón

Amor más que amor es el nuestro y te lo vengo a dar.

Unos acordes de una guitarra española se hicieron sentir en los alrededores de la plaza, donde a su vez los atraía a ellos hacia el camino de la música.

\- ¿Quién será el que está tocando? Preguntó Ed.

\- Estamos a por averiguarlo. Respondió Doble D a su pregunta, mientras que la música se iba haciendo más cercana.

Te miro y más y más y mas te quiero mirar

Te amo y sabrás puro sentimiento y no hay nada mas

Y sueño llegar a tu alma tocar

Amor más que amor es el nuestro y te lo vengo a dar.

El responsable de aquella melodía dulce y romántica era un joven de cabellos negros, sus ojos eran marrones, vestía un elegante traje de luces del mismo color que sus cabellos, éste estaba adornado con corazones y otros llevaban alas y el Corazón del Santo junto con cráneos y calaveras con huesos cruzados. También se podía apreciar una chaquetilla dorada con un corbatín rosa, una taleguilla (es una prenda que forma parte del traje usado por los toreros) y por último llevaba zapatos negros. En sus manos estaba aquella guitarra que hipnotizaba a las personas y una de ellas era muy especial: Una hermosa chica de largos cabellos marrón oscuros y sus ojos eran del mismo color citado. Vestía una blusa blanca decorada con flores, una falda roja larga, en el centro llevaba una banda amarilla que recorrían su cintura y botas negras.

\- _Shhhh._ Pidió Doble D, quien sentía como la música lo hipnotizaba y llevaba hacia un mundo de romances y le traía recuerdos.

\- ¿Qué le ocurre al cabeza de calcetín? Se preguntó Eddy, quien no estaba interesado en estar en San Ángel.

Ruego a Dios tenerte a mi lado  
Y entonces poderte abrazar  
Si no estás aquí algo falta  
Yo por ti pelearé hasta el final.

Podía sentir esos recuerdos tristes que le volvían a su mente, mientras que aquel joven de cabellos negros seguía tocando su guitarra para la chica de largos cabellos castaños.

\- _"Has sido muy amable conmigo, Doble D, pero...no podemos estar juntos. Lo siento. No eres tú, sino que si Kevin se entera que estoy viéndote a ti, me mata. Perdóname"_ Recordó cuando Nazz lo había dejado, pero era para protegerlo, sino el chico de cabellos rojos lo destrozaría a él y a la rubia porque pensaría que le estaban engañando.

\- _"No importa lo que ocurra o lo que vaya pasar, yo te seguiré amando"_ Esa última frase que había dicho, al verla irse de allí, lo había dejado totalmente abatido como si lo hubieran herido en alguna guerra, pero no en el campo de batalla, él había sufrido esa herida en lo emocional.

Y mientras que él se resguardaba en sus recuerdos, el joven continuaba tocando para la chica, quien lo escuchaba atentamente y una bella sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro juvenil.

Y sueño llegar a tu alma tocar

Amor más que amor es el nuestro y te lo vengo a dar.

\- _Oye, cabeza de calcentín, ¿estás bien?_ Le preguntó Eddy, quien se acercó Akeno y Ed para ver a su amigo.

\- _Tranquilos, ya lo estaré._ Respondió el chico del gorro negro, mientras que se iba alejando un poco y se ocultaba en un bar, en donde entró al baño de Caballeros.

\- _¿Cuál es el problema de Doble D, Eddy?_ Preguntó Ed ante la extraña situación en la que su amigo estaba llevando a cabo.

\- _No lo sé, amigo. No lo sé._ Esa fue la respuesta del chico de remera amarilla.

Te amo ¡Y más!

Te amo y sabrás que nadie como yo te amará

En esta canción yo veo quien soy

Amor más que amor es mío y lo siento

Amor más que amor es el tuyo y presiento

Amor más que amor será el nuestro si tú me lo das.

* * *

Doble D permaneció en el baño de Caballeros de aquel bar, mientras que sentía como los recuerdos de la tristeza ruptura con Nazz volvían a aparecer en su vida, ¿por qué tenía que pasar eso ahora? ¿Por qué? Pero con aquella canción, le pareció lamentable tener que arruinar el viaje, cosa que no hizo, aunque por desgracia, al escuchar la canción de aquel peli negro, le recordó a la rubia de su barrio.

\- _"Eres muy dulce, Doble D, nunca en mi vida había conocido a alguien tan amable conmigo"_ Recordó él lo que le había dicho Nazz.

\- _"No me importa lo que te diga Kevin, yo te protegeré, sé que él se va a enojar conmigo, pero no permitiré que te ponga un dedo encima. Si lo hace, yo mismo hablaré con él, a pesar de que no conoce otro camino que la violencia"_ Él había tomado las manos de la chica y la abrazó cuando estaban en un parque.

Justo en ese momento, un golpe en la puerta del baño lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

* * *

Volviendo a Londres, Alexander se encontraba conversando por teléfono con sus Oficiales de la Central de la Policía, cuando en ese momento, apareció otra llamada, por lo cual tuvo que interrumpir la charla.

\- Teniente SS Alexander Vladimir Ivanisevic. Dijo el muchacho.

\- _¡Teniente, soy el Jefe de la Policía John Marstone de Silver City: Lo hemos perdido!_ Alertó el oficial.

\- ¡¿A quién?! Preguntó y dio casi un grito.

\- _Jason Skipper McGee, el que había enviado desde Cancún, México hasta EEUU, esperaba su extradición a Londres pero lanzaron gas somnífero a la comisaría y todos quedaron dormidos, cuando nos recuperamos, no estaba en su celda, había destruido la pared y se lo llevaron. Hasta el momento no sabemos nada de él._ Le comunicó Marstone, mientras que Alexander pensaba en cómo atrapar al culpable.

\- Que se active el "Protocolo de Seguridad I", todos los agentes de Seguridad deben estar montando puestos de Seguridad y que controlen en la frontera. El sospechoso es peligroso. Pidió extremo cuidado Alexander a todos los presentes en EEUU.

Inmediatamente salió del Ministerio de Seguridad y partió hacia el helipuerto, en donde un helicóptero Bell Boeing V-22 Osprey le esperaba y una vez allí, ordenó de que pusieran rumbo a México inmediatamente.

* * *

Jason se levantó despacio, sentía su cuerpo totalmente pesado, como si le hubieran tirado con algo tan pesado que le quebró todos los huesos, miró a su alrededor y pronto la "niebla" que cubría sus ojos desapareció para dar lugar a una habitación con poca luz.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién me sacó de la cárcel? Se preguntó Jason, al verse en ese sitio.

\- Fuimos nosotras, Corazón. Dijo Lee Cruel, quien apareció con Marie y May, sus dos otras dos hermanas.

\- ¡NO! ¡USTEDES TRES NO, POR FAVOR! Pidió a los gritos que todo eso fuera un sueño, pero no lo era, ya que recordó como esas tres chicas habían disfrutado y mucho de tenerlo en sus garras por un largo tiempo.

\- Oh, ¿así es cómo nos agradeces que te hayamos sacado de la cárcel, Amor? Eso no está bien. Le dijo Marie, quien jugueteaba con los cabellos del joven.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieren? Preguntó Jason, quien trataba de no entrar en pánico.

\- Venganza, eso es lo que quiero. Dijo Lee, al saber que su querido novio, ahora ex, Eddy, estaba en una relación con Akeno Himejima.

\- Un momento, ¿el bobo de mi hermano menor está de novio? Jajaja, tiene que ser una broma. Dijo el mayor, riéndose a más no poder, pero su risa se congeló al ver una foto de Eddy con una hermosa chica de largos cabellos negros.

\- Esta es la culpable de que me quitara a mi amor de mí. Dijo Lee, totalmente furiosa.

\- Wow, está muy buena. Dijo Jason, por su parte.

\- Veo que ni tú sobrevivirías si te toparas con su hermano, ella es la hermana mayor del Teniente de las SS Alexander Vladimir Ivanisevic, el llamado "Teniente del Este" o "Príncipe Scarlet". Mencionó May los apodos que tenía aquel joven inmortal.

Al escuchar esas palabras, sintió que se le venía todo el Mundo abajo, parecía una pesadilla escuchar el nombre del máximo representante del Reich y que encima su hermano menor era amigo y estaba protegido por el mencionado personaje.

\- Creo que les haré una visita ahora mismo, ¿dónde está? Preguntó Jason, sonriendo y le señalaron en un mapa la ubicación de Eddy y sus amigos.

\- En San Ángel, México. Dijo Lee, mostrando el mapa y de ahí el chico se fue con las tres hermanas con rumbo a ese país para atentar contra sus enemigos.

* * *

\- _Doble D, ¿estás bien, amigo?_ Preguntó Ed, quien golpeó la puerta varias veces y en su interior se pudo ver a un joven intelectual llorando y con los ojos rojos.

\- Ya salgo, amigos, tranquilos. Pidió unos minutos más allí.

\- _De acuerdo, te esperaremos._ Dijo Akeno.

Justo en ese momento, el joven que estaba tocando su guitarra española para la bella chica de largos cabellos castaños, ingresó en el bar.

\- ¡Manolo! ¿Cómo has estado, amigo? Le saludó el dueño.

\- Hola, José, he estado bien, ¿qué está pasando? Preguntó, tras saludar al propietario, para luego dirigirse hacia el grupo de amigos.

\- Es nuestro colega, ha estado encerrado desde hace varios minutos y no sabemos por qué. Dijo Eddy.

\- Mmm, ya sé lo que tiene, déjenme hablar con él y lo resolveré. Pidió el peli negro.

\- De acuerdo. Dijo Edd, mientras que tocaba la puerta, Ed, para avisarle al que estaba dentro.

\- _Doble D, hay alguien que va a hablar contigo._ Le comunicó su amigo fanático de los comics.

\- _Ya escuchaste a tu amigo, no te preocupes, solo quiero hablar contigo. Tranquilo._ Pidió Manolo, mientras que se abría la puerta y de ahí entró al baño de Caballeros.

* * *

A su vez, en el Aeropuerto de Toronto, Canadá, Jason con las Hermanas Crueles estaban dirigiéndose en un vuelo comercial hacia México con la misión de darles caza a los Ed´s y a Akeno.

\- Esta vez mi venganza será muy severa sobre Eddy y sus amigos. Juró el hermano mayor, mientras que subían al avión.

Lo que no sabían, era que también Alexander estaba en camino hacia México, debía detener inmediatamente a Jason y sus nuevas amigas, de lo contrario, habrían consecuencias muy serias que afrontar.

\- _Que se alerte a todos los Agentes de Negros y Fixers, debemos tener atrapado a ese maldito. Que los Sistemas de Seguridad y la Inteligencia me muestren el viaje de este maldito hacia México. Si llega a ir a Europa, que no salga de ningún aeropuerto._ Pidió Alexander a sus efectivos, mientras que iba llegando a México.

* * *

A su vez, aquel muchacho de cabellos negros se encontraba dentro del baño de Caballeros junto con Doble D, con el cual estaba teniendo una conversación sobre problemas del pasado que molestaban al chico intelectual.

\- Oye, mírame, no tengas miedo, no te haré nada. Le prometió el joven de cabellos negros.

Doble D dejó de llorar y se acercó a él, quien le extendió un pañuelo.

\- Gracias, Señor...Le agradeció el chico, hasta que el otro se le adelantó.

\- Manolo, Manolo Sánchez. Mucho gusto. Respondió y se presentó el peli negro.

\- Mi nombre es Eddward Marion, pero mis amigos me llaman Doble D, vengo de Peach Creek, Canadá. Se presentó el chico intelectual por su parte.

\- Un placer en conocerte, Eddward, tus amigos dijeron que mi música te gustó pero que te hizo recordar un momento triste, ¿cuál fue? Puedo ayudarte en superarlo. Dijo Manolo, mientras que le extendía un pañuelo blanco para que se secara los ojos.

\- Verá, en el barrio donde me mudé, hay una chica hermosa llamada Nazz, ella es dulce y amable, pero su novio Kevin es todo lo contrario, la menosprecia y encima es enemigo de mis dos amigos Eddy y Ed, menos conmigo, pero con Nazz, él es un malvado, la trata mal, no la quiere de verdad. Entonces ella vino a mi casa y tuvimos una relación de un año, hasta que el veneno que Kevin había lanzado hizo efecto y decidió irse con, pero lo hizo por protegerme. Lo peor es que sigue con ese monstruo y no sé qué podría pasar. Si tan solo hubiera sido valiente, la hubiera salvado. Le contó toda su historia Doble D a Manolo, quien lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- Es una historia triste, lamento mucho lo que pasó, peor es que ella terminó en las garras de esa persona, pero no te preocupes, algún día a él le llegara la justicia por hacer daño. Hazme caso. Además no te sientas mal, eres un héroe, tú le diste un techo para que estuviera a salvo de las calles, de eso debes sentirte feliz. -Le animó, lo que llevó a que una sonrisa se dibujara en aquel rostro adolorido- Así me gusta, por cierto, bienvenidos a San Ángel. Dio la bienvenida a él y a sus amigos al pueblo, para luego salir de allí.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras ahora, amigo? Le preguntó Eddy.

\- Me encuentro estupendo, gracias. Agradeció Doble D, mientras que los otros tres se presentaban ante Manolo Sánchez.

\- Así se habla, por cierto: Bienvenidos a San Ángel. Dio la bienvenida al pueblo y de ahí salieron del baño con rumbo a las calles, donde esperaban Eddy, Ed y Akeno, quienes se presentaron ante el peli negro y de ahí, éste los llevó de tour por la zona.

* * *

Lo que ellos no sabían era que estaban bajo una feroz amenaza, la cual venía a toda marcha y con rumbo a México, con el destino de cobrar todo el daño que le habían hecho y esa persona era el hermano mayor de Eddy, Jason, el cual iba acompañado por las Crueles.

\- Pensaste que te librarías de mí, hermanito, jaja, te has equivocado, aquí vengo a cobrar mi venganza. Dijo el joven, cerrando el puño con toda fuerza, pero que no sabía sobre la persecución que le estaba haciendo Alexander desde los Cielos.

* * *

\- _¡Déjenme aquí, ustedes vuelvan a Londres y alerten a todo el Reich de que active el "Protocolo de Seguridad Nivel IX"!_ Pidió el muchacho y uno de los efectivos abrió la puerta del helicóptero, en donde lanzó por los aires el Teniente del Este.

* * *

Volviendo a San Ángel, mientras que seguía el tour, apareció la bella joven de largos cabellos castaños, la cual fue hacia los brazos de su amado músico de cabellos negros.

\- ¡Manolo, Manolo! Escucharon la dulce voz de la chica, quien se lanzó a los brazos de su novio y éste la besó en los labios.

\- Te extrañe, Amor Mío. Dijo con un tono romántico en su voz, hipnotizando a la chica.

\- Yo también, Corazón. -Se dirige hacia los cuatro extranjeros- Veo que tienes más seguidores. Le dijo ella, mientras que se dirigía para darles la bienvenida- Bienvenidos, amigos a San Ángel, espero que les guste este sitio, porque no querrán irse. Soy María Posada, hija del General Posada. Se presentó ella, dando su nombre y los chicos le dieron sus saludos más cordiales.

* * *

Jason y las Crueles estaban llegando a las puertas de San Ángel, éste tenía su plan preparado: Liquidar a Eddy y así completar su venganza de una buena vez. Todo el rencor que le guardaba a su hermano por lo que le había hecho y de exponerlo como el farsante que siempre fue, lo dejó en una mala posición y ahora el momento de cobrar venganza.

\- Voy llegando, Eddy, espero que estés listo para recibirme...Querido hermano. Sentenció el chico, mientras que veía a lo lejos las puertas del pueblo.

A su vez, Alexander estaba analizando las huellas en el desierto, las cuales eran del paso de un jeep.

\- _"Estas huellas son frescas, no hace más de una hora que pasó por aquí este coche. El "Modo Detective" que tengo en mis lentes negros muestra también que en el coche viajaban cuatro personas, tres femeninas y uno masculino, sé quién es el varón, pero las mujeres no tengo ni idea. Para eso deberé moverme a toda prisa y llegar a San Ángel a tiempo. Un momento, ¿qué es eso de ahí?"_ Tras analizar las pruebas, vio que una columna de polvo avanzaba en dirección Oeste, parecía ser una emboscada, hasta que se decidió pegar vuelo y observar desde los Cielos.

Volvió a activar el "Modo Detective" y empezó su análisis.

\- _"Chakal, un forajido muy temido en esta zona de México, ¿acaso no había muerto años atrás? Y por lo que veo también, va en dirección hacia el pueblo de San Ángel, debo seguir el rastro y una vez allí, proteger a los civiles, pero...espera, Alexander, los civiles son muy buenos peleando, tú debes detenerlos a toda costa"_ Pensó él, mientras que decidió lanzarse como bomba en picada contra los bandidos.

Cayó contra uno de los enemigos, a quien noqueó y dejó fuera de combate de un solo golpe en la cara.

\- ¡¿Quién osa a enfrentarse con El Gran Chakal?! Preguntó furioso el bandido, quien se irguió como una torre negra y amenazante, en ese momento, pudo ver como un gigantesco grupo de murciélagos aparecían en el lugar.

\- _"Creíste que podíamos ser decentes en una era sin moral. Te equivocaste, el Mundo es cruel y la única moralidad así es el azar, imparcial, sin prejuicios. Justo"_ Citó la frase de Harvey Dent, mientras que sacaba su moneda de la suerte y la arrojaba, para que luego preparara su Pistola Parabellum y disparara.

\- ¿Acaso quieres morir, chico? Preguntó burlonamente uno de los bandidos, pero cuando la moneda dio en Cruz, Alexander disparó contra aquel burlón, sin matarlo.

\- 50-50 son las probabilidades. Dijo.

\- ¡¿Qué esperan, idiotas?! ¡Mátenlo! Ordenó Chakal y sus bandidos se lanzaron al asalto, pero de golpe, el Teniente del Este desapareció, dejando una estela de polvo y humo.

\- ¿Adónde fue? Preguntó otro de los ladrones.

\- Desapareció, ese tipo me golpeó muy fuerte. Agregó el bandido que había sido atacado por Alexander.

\- No importa, ya lo atraparemos, ahora vamos a San Ángel, tengo cuentas que saldar con Manolo y Joaquín. Dijo Chakal y dejaron esa zona para dirigirse al pueblo.

* * *

 **Primer capítulo bastante largo XD, y así serán los cinco capítulos más de esta historia :3. Decidí hacer este crossover tras mirar El Libro de la Vida, además de que era para hacer una aventura de los Ed´s con Akeno y Alexander (OC mío) en México y unirlo con la historia de la película, aunque es post-film.**

 **¿Reviews? :)**

 **Les deseo un buen Jueves.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: En medio del tour que Manolo y María les estaban dando a los chicos y a Akeno, Alexander se encontraba persiguiendo a dos grupos, al de Chakal, quien iba con sed de venganza hacia San Ángel, y a su vez con Jason y las Crueles, las cuales también estaban llegando hacia el pueblo y con deseos de poder liquidar a los Ed´s y capturar a Akeno de una buena vez.

\- _"Tengo que apresurarme, debo detener a Jason y enfrentar a esa rata de Chakal antes de que lleguen a San Ángel"_ Se dijo así mismo el chico, mientras que desplegaba vuelo y llegaba hacia las puertas de aquel pueblo.

* * *

A su vez, el recorrido continuaba por la zona del pueblo de San Ángel, en donde Doble D y sus amigos seguían impresionándose al respecto, ya que Manolo y María los llevaron a conocer al futuro suegro del peli negro, el General Posada y al famoso Joaquín Mondragon, amigo de la pareja y militar desde sus inicios, un gran Soldado y un buen combatiente con la espada.

\- Bienvenidos a San Ángel, Extranjeros, hace mucho que no se veían caras amigables por esta zona. Les dio la bienvenida Joaquín.

\- Veo que han tenido muchos problemas. Alegó Eddy.

\- Como todo el Mundo, pero los resolvemos, demostrándoles a los malvados y delincuentes quiénes somos. Agregó Joaquín, desenvainando la espada suya.

Justo en aquel momento, cuando se habían conocido todos los protagonistas, no vieron que alguien apareció, aplaudiendo y caminando hacia ellos, pero en especial hacia Eddy, el cual permanecía quieto y en silencio.

\- Vaya, vaya, ¿con que aquí te escondías, hermanito? Le preguntó aquella voz familiar, acercándose cada vez más y de ahí se dirigió hacia su hermano menor.

\- ¡Jason! Gritó Eddy, al verse cara a cara con su hermano mayor.

\- Así es, soy yo, el que les ha estado siguiendo el paso todo este tiempo. Respondió, para luego reírse por haber encontrado su objetivo.

\- ¡Pero estabas preso, mi hermano firmó tu extradición a Londres! Señaló Akeno.

\- ¡Cállate, tonta, tu hermano no pudo conmigo, yo me escapé gracias a una ayuda muy especial! Dijo y acto seguido, aparecieron las Crueles, las cuales se aferraron a Akeno, impidiéndole llegar hacia su novio.

\- ¡No, suéltala, ella no te hizo nada! Pidió Eddy, quien trataba de ir hacia ella, pero inmediatamente su hermano le impidió el paso.

\- De aquí no te vas hasta que consiga mi venganza. Respondió Jason, sacando un arma de sus bolsillos, una navaja, de la cual iba a apuñalar a Eddy, cuando en ese momento, una fuerte explosión se sintió en la entrada al pueblo: Chakal había llegado.

\- ¡MANOLO SÁNCHEZ, JOAQUÍN MONDRAGON Y MARÍA POSADA! Escucharon el potente grito de guerra de aquel bandido, el cual había llegado con sus hombres para desatar el caos.

\- El deber nos llama. Dijo Joaquín, tomando su espada.

\- Lo vencimos una vez, podremos de vuelta. ¿Recuerdas la frase, Manolo? Preguntó Maria, también desenvainando su espada de guerra.

\- Por supuesto: _"Nadie retrocede"_ Dio la primera parte el peli negro.

\- _"_ _Ni se rinde_ " Finalizaron con la última sección, para luego lanzarse a la ofensiva contra el villano.

Eddy pisó con fuerza el pie de su hermano, quien soltó la navaja, mientras que comenzaba un enfrentamiento entre los protagonistas contra los enemigos, Akeno aprovechó también la distracción para noquear a las Crueles, mientras que a su vez, otro personaje más se sumaba al combate.

\- Objetivo en la mira. Dijo una voz familiar y desde la torre del campanario, se lanzó como una bomba en picada el Teniente SS Ivanisevic, amigo de Eddy y hermano menor de Akeno Himejima, yendo al ataque contra Chakal y sus fuerzas.

\- ¡Vamos, acabemos con estos malditos! Pidió uno de los bandidos.

\- ¡En tus sueños! Respondió María, noqueando a varios enemigos.

\- ¡Hay que trabajar juntos en esto! Gritó Alexander, chocando las cabezas de otros tres enemigos y dejándolos inconscientes.

\- ¡Tienes mucho que enseñarme, Alex! Exclamó Eddy.

\- ¡Jajaja, ya lo verás, así luchamos en el Reich: Cuerpo a cuerpo, como valientes, no atacamos por la espalda como los cobardes que fueron siempre los guerrilleros! Respondió Alexander, arrojando a otro bandido por los aires y dejándolo en el suelo sin conocimiento.

\- ¡Que alegría verte, Onii-chan! ¡Y para ustedes, trío de chifladas, nadie golpea ni amenaza a mi novio Eddy! ¡NADIE! Gritó Akeno, arrojando al piso a las tres Hermanas Crueles.

\- ¡Sabía que vendrían aquí, nada escapa a mis Agentes, Fixers y Agentes de Negro que tengo en todo el Mundo! Respondió su hermano.

\- ¡¿Acaso tienes espías por todas partes?! Preguntó Lee Cruel.

\- ¡Sí y con mi hermano jamás lo trates de forma bruta, como son ustedes, incultas! Gritó Akeno, noqueando a las tres hermanas, incluyendo a la mayor de cabellos rojos, la cual quería llevarse a Eddy para que volviera a su relación.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Aquella pacífica tarde en el pueblo de San Ángel terminó por convertirse en una auténtica escena de campo de batalla, donde tres grupos se estaban enfrentando. Por un lado estaban los Ed´s con Akeno, Manolo, Joaquín y María, quienes luchaban contra Jason, el hermano mayor de Eddy, el cual buscaba venganza por lo que le habían hecho cuando los chicos y los amigos de Peach Creek lo habían golpeado tras ayudar a Eddy, quien estaba siendo humillado por el grandote en el parque de atracciones donde trabajaba. También estaba Alexander, quien apareció de forma sorpresa.

A su vez, también estaban las Hermanas Crueles, quienes también estaban ansiosas por hacer desaparecer a Akeno y así alejarla de Eddy, sobre todo para Lee Cruel, la cual ansiaba recuperar a su querido ex-novio, pero terminó llevándose repetidos golpes por parte de la hermano mayor de Alexander.

Por otro lado, estaba Chakal y su Ejército de bandidos, los cuales estaban con la misión de destruir el pueblo por la derrota infligida en el pasado, por lo cual, tampoco era buena idea estar allí en las calles.

\- ¡Así es como entrenamos en el Reich! Gritó Alexander, noqueando a otros tres bandidos, los cuales quedaron tirados en el piso.

\- ¡Gracias por enseñarme estos golpes, amigo! Le agradeció Eddy, quien tenía bajo su control a Jason y le estaba dando unos buenos golpes en la cara, para así hacerle sufrir todo lo que él había tenido que estar mintiendo a todo el Mundo y siguiendo el mal ejemplo de estafar para no obtener nada a cambio a continuación.

\- ¡Jeje, no es nada, Camarada! Respondió Alexander a los elogios, mientras que aún continuaban los combates contra el enemigo.

María atacaba a diestra y siniestra con su espada, sacándose de encima a todos los bandidos que querían cortarle el paso, mientras que Manolo y Joaquín se enfrentaban contra Chakal y la novia del primero iba en refuerzo, pero lo que no sabían, era que en ese preciso momento, Jason se levantó del suelo y tomó el puñal de uno de los bandidos que había sido noqueado por Eddy, para luego dirigirse contra su hermano menor y liquidarlo de una buena vez.

\- Por fin ha llegado mi venganza, hermanito. Sentenció Jason, quien fue acercándose hacia él, mientras que los vientos levantaban el polvo y la arena del desierto, formando todo un escenario de confusión.

* * *

No sabía lo que se le venía, mientras que Chakal era vencido por los tres protagonistas, los Ed´s y Akeno se hicieron cargo de las Crueles y de los bandidos restantes del villano, el cual fue inmovilizado. Alexander estaba revisando desde la torre de la Iglesia donde estaba Jason, ya que se le había escapado en medio de la cortina de polvo levantado por el fragor de la batalla.

\- _"¿Dónde estás, maldito?"_ Se preguntó para sus adentros, revisando con sus ojos escarlata, los cuales brillaban con un fuerte tono rojo por la Luna Llena que se podía apreciar en los Cielos de Oriente.

Sin saberlo, Eddy estaba a merced de una emboscada, ya que Jason se dirigía en silencio contra él, en una clásica maniobra sorpresa para atacarlo por la espalda y matarlo de una buena vez.

\- ¡Te tengo! Escuchó una voz por detrás y el chico se dio la vuelta, viendo a su hermano con aquella arma blanca, blandiéndola y dirigiéndola hacia él.

\- ¡EDDY! Escuchó la voz de su amigo Doble D, el cual corrió hacia su amigo para salvarlo.

\- ¡NO! Gritó Alexander y se lanzó desde la cornisa de la Iglesia, en picada, para detener el acto criminal.

En ese instante, después de que Eddy se volteara y viera aquel puñal dirigirse hacia él, con la intención de matarlo, sintió como alguien lo empujaba y él caía en el suelo. Sus ojos se quedaron fijados en como su salvador recibía el golpe certero del arma blanca contra su pecho, hundiéndose hasta llegar a cortar las venas importantes que bombean la sangre al corazón, la hoja comenzó a mancharse de aquel líquido, mientras que un silencio sepulcral paralizaba la batalla.

\- ¡Retirada, retirada! Ordenaron los bandidos, los cuales huyeron del lugar.

\- ¡Lo logramos! Gritó María, chocando los cinco con sus amigos, pero la alegría duró muy poco tiempo, ya que escucharon un grito desgarrador, seguido de lágrimas.

Sus rostros se quedaron horrorizados al ver que Eddy y Ed estaban tratando de reanimar a Doble D, el cual había sido la persona que había salvado a su amigo del puñal que ahora estaba insertado en su corazón.

\- ¡No, Doble D, amigo, no! Gritó Eddy, mientras que Akeno lo abrazaba a su amigo.

\- ¡Atrás, atrás! Pidió Alexander, quien trató de reanimarlo y curar sus heridas, pero no sirvió, ya que él había muerto directamente por la puñalada en el pecho.

\- ¿Va a estar bien, Teniente? Preguntó Ed al joven, pero éste los miró, sabían lo que les iba a decir.

\- Amigos, lamentablemente, Doble D murió de forma instantánea por el apuñalada, la cual daño varias venas y arterias que llevan sangre al corazón. Lo siento mucho. Dio la triste noticia que nadie quería oír.

(Música de violín, de la serie "Pablo Escobar: El Patrón del Mal")

Los amigos del chico intelectual comenzaron a llorar, mientras que Manolo se acercó con Joaquín y María para darles el pésame, a su vez, Alexander estaba furioso, había perdido a Jason, se había escapado, aprovechando la huida de Chakal y sus bandidos, lo mismo hicieron las Crueles.

\- _"¡Aquí el Teniente SS Alexander Vladimir Ivanisevic, inicien el "Operativo Cerrojo", alerten a todos los Aeropuertos, fronteras, Policía y demás fuerzas. Esta es una orden captura para traer vivo o muerto a Jason Skipper, hermano mayor de Eddy. Todos los Agentes, Agentes de Negro y Fixers, como también los miembros de la Policía del Pensamiento, están autorizados a tirar a matar en caso de resistencia. Tenemos un homicidio provocado por ese maldito"_ Dio la voz de alerta el Teniente de las SS, mientras que se comunicaba por celular con Londres.

* * *

Una lluvia de sorpresa comenzó a caer sobre el pueblo de San Ángel, los Cielos lloraban aquella pérdida, mientras que el enemigo se escapaba cobardemente, tras haber cometido ese atroz crimen.

\- ¡Mataste a mi novio, maldito! Gritó Marie Cruel, al ver lo que había acontecido en la batalla.

\- ¡Silencio! ¿Qué importa? Lo que me importa ahora es dar mi siguiente golpe. Dijo el hermano mayor de Eddy y les ordeno de que se callaran.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Preguntó Lee.

\- Esto. Les mostró un mapa donde se decían en los mitos y leyendas del pueblo, de que había un tesoro escondido en alguna parte del desierto y que decían que llevaba a una ruta secreta hacia él.

* * *

Los dos Ed´s y Akeno llevaron a su amigo muerto al hospital, donde iba a permanecer en la morgue hasta que llegaran los padres de Doble D para reclamar su cuerpo, Eddy no podía creerlo, su novia lo abrazaba con fuerza, mientras que Ed estaba devastado totalmente. En ese momento, escucharon pasos de botas que se acercaban hacia el lugar.

\- ¿Algo, Onii-chan? Preguntó Akeno, pero Alexander negó con la cabeza.

\- Ese maldito se escapó, todas las luces se han encendido. Dijo en respuesta, mientras que llegaban Manolo con Joaquín y María, para darles el pésame.

\- Mi más sentido pésame, Eddy, Ed, Señorita Himejima y Teniente Ivanisevic. Dijo el peli negro.

\- No hay palabras para describir esto, pero yo tengo una: Cobardía. Eso es lo que hizo su hermano, Señor Skipper. Una total cobardía. Dijo serio Joaquín y dándole ánimos a Eddy.

\- Espero que pronto puedan atraparlo, no pueden permitir que esa gente se salga con la suya. Pidió María.

\- ¿Ustedes tienen algún sitio donde van los que mueren? Preguntó Eddy.

\- Sí, hay uno. Y yo estuve allí. Dijo Manolo.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

\- ¿Cuál? Preguntó Ed.

\- La Tierra de los Recordados, allí van los seres queridos que siempre son homenajeados y recordados en el Día de los Muertos. Tal vez...Iba a continuar Manolo, pero supo que no esta vez no podría intervenir, él había estado allí años atrás, donde conoció a su familia y regresó a la Tierra para salvar a María, a su mejor amigo y al pueblo que lo vio crecer.

\- ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué pasó? Preguntó Eddy, nervioso.

\- Esta vez lo tiene que resolver su amigo, no será fácil, pero sé que lo logrará. Por ahora hay que encontrar a Jason y a las Crueles, no podemos permitir que ellos estén libres Pidió Joaquín, sabiendo del peligro que representaba ese joven y su banda.

Los dos Ed´s y Akeno se dirigieron hacia donde descansaba su amigo.

\- Te vamos a vengar, Doble D, esto no va a quedar así. Lo juro por Ed y por Akeno, que vamos a encontrar a mi hermano y a las Crueles y nos vengaremos. Prometió el chico de la remera amarilla, para luego salir con los demás del hospital del pueblo.

* * *

Doble D abrió los ojos, los sentía pesados, como si hubiera estado dormido por mucho tiempo, no sabía por cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente. Le pareció extraño, porque aquel sitio que nunca había visto, mostraba toda una ciudad llena de vida, de color y alegría.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este sitio? Se preguntó el muchacho, cuando en ese momento, se miró las manos: Estaban huesudas, se asustó por eso y miró luego a un pequeño charco, donde vio su reflejo: Él estaba muerto.

Casi se desmaya, por lo cual se acercó caminando desde aquella colina hacia la ciudad, donde podía escuchar música, risas y mucha emoción. Justo en ese momento, un emisario a caballo y vistiendo un lujoso uniforme azul con gorra del mismo color y plumas se le apareció de repente.

\- ¡Bienvenido a la Tierra de los Recordados! Recién llegado, ¿cómo te sientes? Tranquilo, no trates de asimilarlo todo a la vez. Ahora, dime tu nombre. Le dijo aquel personaje, el cual sacó su libro de registros de personas fallecidas.

\- Me llamo Eddward Marion, pero mis amigos me dicen Doble D. Se presentó y dio su nombre.

\- Mmm, extranjero, hay muy pocos de los de tu clase, pero tranquilo, ven conmigo, que te llevaré para conozcas la ciudad. Le dijo el emisario amablemente y el chico se subió al caballo, para que luego iniciara el recorrido por aquel sitio, donde se podía ver una gran cantidad de emociones positivas en aquella tierra.

Doble D miraba por todas partes los desfiles de cada una de las familias mexicanas, desde las etapas Aztecas hasta el Siglo XX, parecía extraño estar allí, pero lo más triste era que no encontraba por ninguna parte a sus familiares pasados.

\- Lamento mucho de que no encuentres a los tuyos, amigo. Pero tranquilo, conozco a muchas personas que te cuidarán hasta que lleguen algún pariente tuyo aquí. Por ahora, ven conmigo y te llevaré con unos amigos que conozco. Le dijo el emisario, llevando a Doble D por las calles de la ciudad, para que así estuviera con gente que lo cuidara.

El chico permaneció en silencio, mientras que el emisario lo llevaba hacia donde estaba una cierta familia de uno de los protagonistas, la cual al ver al chico intelectual, le dieron la bienvenida.

\- Bienvenido, extranjero. Mi nombre es Carmela Sánchez, madre de Manolo y esposa de Carlos. Se presentó la madre del peli negro que estaba en la Tierra.

\- Un...un placer...un placer, Señorita. Respondió el chico, tímido, mientras que besaba la mano de la castaña.

\- Sea bienvenido, no tema, que con nosotros estará sano y salvo. Por cierto, ¿dónde están mis modales? Yo soy Carlos Sánchez, padre de Manolo y esposo de Carmela. Se presentó, por su parte, el padre, quien estrechó su mano con la de Doble D, en un gesto de bienvenida.

\- Estarás confundido, pero tranquilo, todo lo irás comprendiendo paso a paso, ahora síguenos, que conocerás al resto de la familia. Le explicó Carmela con un dulce tono en su voz, mientras que lo llevaba al intelectual para que conociera al resto de los miembros de la familia.

* * *

 **¿Reviews? ¿Favoritos?.**

 **Tengan un buen Miércoles y como dije, esta historia tendrá 14 capítulos largos.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: La Familia Sánchez le dio la bienvenida a Doble D, él no podía creer aún que había muerto, se estaba preguntando qué estarían haciendo sus amigos, pero la respuesta era obvio: Ellos estaban de luto y en persecución contra Jason, las Crueles y en menor medida, contra Chakal y su grupo de delincuentes.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que haya muerto? Es imposible, esto tiene que ser un sueño. Dijo Doble D, quien estaba bastante confundido, no sabía qué hacer, pero aquella familia era muy amable, pero él no sabía cómo reaccionar, mientras que iba conociendo a cada uno de los antepasados de Manolo.

\- Debes estar muy confundido, pero tranquilo, todo estará bien, solo necesitas acostumbrarte a esta nueva vida. Además, cambia esa cara larga, que no tienes por qué sentirte triste, aquí no hay dolor ni tristeza o llanto, Esta es la Tierra de los Recordados, ven, diviértete con nosotros. Le animó Carmen Sánchez, mientras que Doble D tomaba de la mano de ella y de su esposo Carlos, para luego comenzar a recorrer el lugar.

\- Tranquilo, ya escuchaste a mi esposa, no tienes por qué llorar o sentir tristeza, aquí te sentirás como en casa. Te lo prometo. Dio su palabra el marido de Carmen, quien llevó a Doble D por las carrozas donde estaban desfilando por las calles de la ciudad de la Tierra de los Recordados.

Cuando lo llevaron a recorrer las enormes carrozas que mostraban las distintas etapas históricas de la Familia Sánchez, Doble D no podía creer lo que estaba viendo: Allí, una de las primeras mencionadas, vio a un enorme Guerrero Azteca, vestía un traje de matador color verde menta con varias medallas y una corona de hierro con plumas rojas. No podía creerlo, pero esto debía ser un sueño para el chico intelectual. Pasando la carroza del Imperio Azteca, el muchacho se encontró con otra pero ésta representaba la época de la Conquista Española en México.

\- ¡Adelante, suba abordo, Soldado, vamos! Le animó el antepasado de Manolo, su nombre era Jorge Sánchez, llevaba en su ojo derecho un parche negro, sus manos eran dos espadas, portaba la clásica armadura española durante la Conquista de México, donde también llevaba la banda española y el casco de acero.

El chico se subió al barco del español, donde le dio la bienvenida.

\- Bienvenido a bordo, joven. Mi nombre es Jorge Sánchez, es un placer en conocerte. Se presentó el español, mientras que Doble D hacía una reverencia ante la figura del antepasado de Manolo.

\- Wow, no puedo creerlo, el Imperio Azteca, la Conquista Española, esto es sorprendente. Dijo fascinado Doble D, al verse rodeado de todos esos acontecimientos históricos.

\- Y agrégale el "Siglo de Oro Español". Le dijo Jorge Sánchez, el cual cantaba una bella ópera desde su barco, mientras que llevaba a Doble D hacia donde estaba la siguiente carroza.

El español llevó a Doble D hacia la próxima carroza, la cual era de la época de la Guerra de la Independencia de México contra el Imperio de España, en la cual estaba un hombre con uniforme militar y un largo bigote blanco.

\- Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Eddward Marion, pero mis amigos me dicen Doble D. Se presentó el chico ante el abuelo de Manolo.

\- Igualmente, joven, yo soy Luís Sánchez, abuelo de Manolo, es un placer que formes parte de esta familia. Le dio la bienvenida el militar de la Guerra de la Independencia de México al canadiense, mientras que lo llevaba a ver la última de las carrozas, en la cual podían verse a dos chicas gemelas en ella.

En la última de las carrozas del desfile, el chico de Peach Creek observó a dos chicas gemelas, algo que le llamó la atención, pero adivinó bastante rápido la época a la que procedía.

\- ¿Déjeme adivinar? La Revolución Mexicana contra el General Porfirio Díaz*. Respondió a la futura pregunta que le haría Luís.

\- ¡Muy bien, chico! Exactamente, ellas son Adelita y Scardelita Sánchez, las primas gemelas de mi nieto, ven, no seas tímido, ellas también ansían conocerte. Dijo el militar, mientras que llevaba a Doble D hacia ellas, pero él tenía un poco de miedo.

\- ¿No podría ser para otro momento? Es que...es que...Dijo el chico de Canadá, pero el abuelo de Manolo lo miró y puso su mano derecha en la espalda del invitado.

\- Tranquilo, no te asustes, estás a salvo, aquí nadie te hará daño. Ven, tienes que conocerlas, son muy amables. Le dio su palabra de que nada malo le pasaría, al final, Doble D cedió.

* * *

En aquella carroza, Doble D vio a las dos chicas, las cuales eran gemelas. Luís se le volvió a acercar al oído, diciéndole que no sea tímido, ya que no le pasaría nada, por lo cual lo siguió y saltó hacia la carroza.

\- Joven Eddward, le presento a las primas gemelas de mi nieto Manolo: Adelita y Scardelita Sánchez, valientes guerreras que pelearon en la Revolución Mexicana. Le presentó Luís a las dos chicas, una de ellas llevaba un parche en su ojo derecho, de color rojo, además de que portaban el clásico sombrero rojo, digno recordatorio para el hombre con quien lucharon y murieron por la causa.

\- Un placer, ustedes lucharon con Emiliano Zapata*, si no me equivoco. Dijo Doble D, estrechando su mano como todo Caballero, pero ambas gemelas lo agarraron con fuerza de la misma, apretando con fuerza.

\- Bienvenido, muchachito y así es, nosotras peleamos durante la Revolución y ganamos. Respondió con toda energía Adelita junto con su hermana gemela Scardelita.

\- Veo que no eres de aquí, ¿dónde naciste, pequeño? Le preguntó la gemela que llevaba el parche en su ojo derecho.

\- Soy Eddward Marion, nací en Peach Creek, Canadá y mis amigos me llaman Doble D. Se presentó.

\- ¿Canadá? Muy llamativo, veo que tuviste un mal día, pero no te preocupes, las cosas mejorarán aquí. Estás en la Tierra de los Recordados, un lugar donde no hay más tristeza ni dolor, donde todos los días es Día de los Muertos. Le animó Adelita, mostrando toda la energía y vida que había allí.

\- Ven, únete a nostras. Le invitaron ambas gemelas a unirse a la celebración.

Más tarde Doble D debería pensar en algún plan de cómo regresar a la Tierra.

* * *

 **Próximo** **capítulo:** **Doble D deberá buscar a La Catrina para que lo ayude a volver a la Tierra, mientras que sus amigos inician una feroz persecución para dar con Jason y las Crueles.**

 **No se lo vayan a perder, dejen reviews. Nos estamos viendo y que tengan un buen Sábado :D.**

 *** Emiliano Zapata: Fue el líder revolucionario de los campesinos del Sur de México.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Aquellas primas gemelas estaban observando al nuevo "integrante" de la Familia Sánchez, el cual parecía tímido pero lindo, ya parecía raro para Doble D verse rodeado de todos aquellos personajes que él no conocía, se preguntaba si sus amigos estarían tristes, si lo extrañarían y si habría alguna forma de volver a la Tierra y encontrar a Jason, a las Crueles y Chakal, para así poder cerrar aquel círculo.

\- ¡Hey, Doble D! -Le llamó Adelita Sánchez.

El chico se dio la vuelta, al ver que aún no comprendía su llegada a a aquella tierra tan extraña.

\- ¿Sí, Señorita Sánchez? Preguntó con educación el chico intelectual.

\- ¡Ven aquí, vamos, pásala bien! Le animó la chica, tomándole de la mano y haciéndole sonrojar, al ver que la prima gemela de Manolo estaba coqueteando con él.

No podía creer que alguien se interesaba en él, pero ¿por qué? ¿Cuál era el motivo? Él era el chico más tímido y hasta se lo veía así cuando estaba con Nazz, pero ahora, estando muerto, se sentía con más vida y energía que antes cuando estaba vivo. Parecía algo ilógico, pero él también sentía ahora bastante afecto por estar en la Tierra de los Recordados, no podía negar esa situación: Él ya tenía un hogar finalmente.

* * *

Mientras que Doble D disfrutaba de las grandes festividades y diversión que había en la Tierra de los Recordados, por su parte, en la Tierra, Jason se encontraba en marcha con las Crueles para encontrar el tesoro que tanto ansiaba robar y llenarse de dinero, vendiendo aquellas riquezas al mercado negro.

\- ¿A cuánto estamos de llegar hacia donde tienen el tesoro? Preguntó Lee Cruel.

\- A menos de 20 kilómetros, yo les avisaré. No se preocupen. Dijo en su respuesta Jason, mientras que manejaba un coche que habían robado.

* * *

Alexander estaba analizando el rastro que había dejando en el suelo del desierto el coche que se había robado el hermano mayor de Eddy, con la finalización del análisis químico, podría descubrir la ruta hacia donde se dirigían aquellos enemigos.

\- ¿Algo, Señor Teniente del Este? Quiso saber Ed.

\- Sí, ya tengo los resultados del análisis: Escuchen, es un coche Ford Focus de color rojo, matrícula A126, van en esa dirección, para el Norte. Señaló Alexander la posición.

\- ¿Qué estarán tramando? Deseó saber Eddy, el cual ansiaba una pronta venganza.

\- No lo sé, pero para eso necesito interrogar a ese bastardo de Chakal, de él sacaremos todas las dudas. Señaló Alexander, quien pegó vuelo y fue en busca del aquel bandido.

* * *

Volviendo con Doble D, él estaba bastante perdido en la mirada de Adelita, ésta le había tomado de la mano y lo llevaba a recorrer todo el sitio de la Tierra de los Recordados, aunque todavía para él le parecía extraño, pronto se fue acostumbrando a su nueva vida.

\- ¡¿Y?! ¡¿Qué opinas?! ¡Increíble, ¿no?! Le preguntó entusiasmada la gemela a Doble D, mientras que se arrojaban desde las alturas.

\- ¡Es lo máximo, jamás había vivido algo así! Respondió a su pregunta y aterrizaron en las cerca de las carrozas que llevaban a cada uno de los parientes de Manolo.

\- ¡Sí! Me alegro de que te haya gustado, este sitio es lo máximo para alguien nuevo, ya te acostumbraste a tu nueva vida, ¿no, Picarón? Le preguntó Adelita, golpeándolo en modo amistoso al nuevo.

\- Jeje, veo que ya me siento como en casa, gracias. Le agradeció el chico, cuando en ese momento, sus ojos se posaron sobre un gran castillo que se alzaba en el centro de la ciudad.

\- Te preguntas de quién es ese castillo, yo te lo diré: Ese es el Castillo de La Catrina, quien dirige la Tierra de los Recordados. Respondió Adelita rápidamente a la pregunta que Doble D formularía al instante.

El intelectual no podía creer con la rapidez con la que aquella chica había respondido, ¿acaso se estaba quedando atrás? No, eso era muy tonto de pensar, solamente el estar allí le ponía bien, no sentía tristeza o alguna otra carga negativa en su vida. Solo era diversión, como si le hubieran quitado una desgracia que llevaba encima, ahora estaba más liviano y reunido, no con sus parientes fallecidos y a quienes nunca conoció, sino con aquella familia tan llamativa y que eran los Sánchez.

En ese momento, sintió Doble D que Adelita se le acercaba cada vez más a él.

\- _Te veo en las afueras de la ciudad, en ese árbol._ Le señaló la chica.

El chico se quedó en silencio, ya que se preguntaba de lo que pasaría a continuación, por lo cual, se dirigió hacia el sitio donde esperaría a la gemela y de ahí descubriría toda la trama.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Alexander había logrado llegar hacia la guarida de Chakal. Tenía que traer respuestas para sus amigos, el crimen de Doble D no quería impune, no mientras que él se encargará de sacarle todas las informaciones al líder de los bandidos, incluso si debía utilizar la violencia, ya que él era experto en torturas, aprendidas por ex-Jefes de la KGB Soviética.

\- Sí, teníamos que verlo, se cargó a más de diez de los nuestros, no sé cómo lo hace, pero dicen que tiene la fuerza de más de diez hombres. Le contó un bandido a otro.

\- De seguro son cuentos tuyos, no hay nadie más fuerte que Chakal. Se negó a tragarse el relato que le estaba contando.

\- ¿Acaso piensas que te estoy mintiendo? Preguntó molesto el bandido.

\- Sí, porque, número 1 eso es mentira y número 2, ¿dónde está el supuesto "Príncipe Scarlet"? Quiso saber su compañero, cuando en ese momento, las puertas de la guarida se abrieron, mostrando en la oscuridad al famoso Teniente del Este, el cual estaba de pie y mirando con sus ojos, resplandeciendo de un feroz color rojo escarlata hacia sus enemigos.

\- ¡¿En dónde está Chakal?! Ordenó con un tono bastante severidad, pero todos ellos se rieron.

\- ¡Jaja! ¡Piensas que te diremos dónde está Chakal! ¡Te equivocas, viniste a tu funeral, maldito! Gritó en burla uno de los bandidos, pero esas palabras hicieron que la sangre de Alexander hirviera y agarrara del cuello a aquel burlón, cortándole las vías respiratorias.

\- Habla o no volverás a caminar nunca más. Le ordenó el Teniente del Este, mientras que los compañeros no podían hacer nada.

\- ¡Agh...! Tendrás que rendir cuentas por quebrarle las piernas a mi hermano, colega. Se negó a hablar el bandido.

\- ¡No, serás tú quien me de respuestas! ¡¿En dónde se oculta la rata de tu jefe?! Respondió Alexander, ejerciendo más presión sobre el cuello.

\- ¡Está bien, está bien, tú ganas! ¡Se encuentra en su trono, está más hacia el Oeste, cruza ese muro y allí lo encontrarás! Exclamó desesperado el bandido, mientras que el Teniente del Este dejaba de presionar sobre el cuello.

\- Gracias, ahora, puedes descansar. Le agradeció Alexander y de un golpe en la cabeza, noqueó al enemigo, para luego arrojarlo contra sus compañeros.

En ese momento, ingresaron Manolo, Joaquín y María, escoltando a los dos Ed´s y a Akeno.

\- ¿Todo despejado afuera? Preguntó Alexander.

\- No quedó ningún espía. Respondió Joaquín.

\- Bien, hora de que Chakal hable. Pidió Eddy, mientras que cruzaban hacia el salón del trono.

* * *

Mientras tanto, volviendo a la Tierra de los Recordados, Doble D se dirigió hacia el árbol que Adelita le señalado durante el recorrido por la ciudad, sabía que tenía que volver a la Tierra y se preguntaba si La Catrina lo ayudaría para que regresara con sus amigos, cosa que no sabía bien, pero necesitaba toda la ayuda posible para lograr su objetivo.

\- ¿En dónde estará esa chica? Se preguntó, cuando de golpe sintió que alguien lo sorprendía por detrás.

\- ¿Me extrañaste, Romeo? Dijo aquella voz familiar, causando que el joven se diera la vuelta y la mirara.

\- Adelita, ¿cómo...? Se quedó sorprendido al saber que era ella.

\- No nací ayer, jeje, por cierto, ¿qué tienes pensado contarme? Deseó saber la chica.

\- Siéntate, que te lo diré todo. Pidió el joven y ambos tomaron asiento bajo el árbol que estaba allí en la colina.

Ambos se sentaron, observando la ciudad y el Castillo de La Catrina, todo el sitio resplandecía de las luces y los vivos colores, sumado a las fiestas y desfiles. Apenas Doble D estaba asombrado de tanta belleza, a su vez, Adelita se acurrucó en su pecho, mientras que ella cerraba los ojos y él le acariciaba los cabellos a la gemela.

\- Yo sé que tú quieres volver a la Tierra, tienes que ir a ver a La Catrina. Le contó, de forma sorpresa, Adelita.

\- ¿Cómo dices? Preguntó el intelectual, sorprendido.

\- Sé que quieres volver a tu Mundo, pero solo La Catrina puede ayudarte. Respondió a su pregunta.

Doble D miró a su alrededor, no quería irse, pero extrañaba a sus amigos, sabía que esa era la única forma de poder volver a la vida, debía buscar a aquella persona y así regresaría a su Mundo.

Adelita se recostó más en el pecho del chico.

\- Tú me has gustado desde que llegaste. Dijo ella.

El chico acarició los cabellos de la joven, mientras que ella cerraba los ojos y podía sentir como su deseo se hacía realidad.

\- Nunca te olvidaré, pero tampoco iré solo. Si quieres, puedes venir conmigo. Le sugirió Doble D.

\- Iré contigo, no te dejaré solo. Le prometió Adelita, mientras que ambos se levantaban y de ahí, partían hacia donde estaban los demás miembros de la Familia Sánchez, era el momento de poner en marcha el plan.

* * *

\- ¡¿Dónde está Jason?! ¡Habla, desgraciado! Le ordenaron de que soltara toda la información a Chakal, Manolo, Joaquín y María, los cuales había logrado ingresar junto con los dos Ed´s, Akeno y Alexander a la sala del trono donde el jefe de los bandidos estaba protegido por sus hombres.

\- Si esta basura no habla, conozco la forma de hacerlo. Dijo Alexander, quien hizo tronar sus dedos y unas chispas aparecieron, formando unos poderosos destellos.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué vas a hacer?! Preguntó aterrado Chakal.

\- Jajaja, en los Gulags de la Europa del Este torturamos a los ex-Presidentes corruptos de América Latina y EEUU, utilizando una vieja técnica que emplearon tanto los Nazis como los Soviéticos, y es la tortura eléctrica, una potente descarga en el corazón, te puede freír como un huevo en pocos segundos. Río el Teniente del Este, tras haberle dicho sobre sus formas de torturar a los enemigos.

\- ¡No, espera, no! Pidió Chakal.

\- Tres segundos, Mi Amigo, tres segundos para hablar, de lo contrario, estas manos electrificadas se harán cargo de detener tu corazón y tu Sistema Nervioso habrá colapsado como una casa de naipes. Dijo Alexander, dándole ese ultimátum para que hablara y dijera dónde se escondían las Crueles y Jason.

\- ¡Está bien, está bien, ustedes ganan, se fueron para el Norte, para Ciudad de México, ya que hablan de un tesoro oculto por los Aztecas y los Españoles! Respondió, finalmente, cediendo a las presiones y la amenaza de la tortura, tuvo que decirles el plan que tenía Jason y las Crueles.

\- Es justo lo que queríamos, andando. Ordenó Manolo y dejaron al villano con sus bandidos, para dirigirse hacia la Capital de la Nación y detener allí al hermano de Eddy y a sus aliadas.

Ahora se había convertido en una auténtica carrera contra el tiempo.

* * *

 **Como verán, ahora la historia, dividida en dos partes, tendrá a los amigos de Doble D dirigirse hacia Ciudad de México para detener a Jason y a las Crueles, mientras que Doble D inicia el viaje para buscar a La Catrina, acompañado de la Familia Sánchez. Pero hasta llega el adelanto del capítulo que viene XD, así que no se lo vayan a perder.**

 **Bueno, nos estamos viendo, Camaradas.**

 **Que tengan un buen Domingo.**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Doble D estaba decidido con ir a buscar a La Catrina, debía pedirle ayuda para volver a la Tierra y detener a los que le habían dado muerte, ya que sabía quién fue: El hermano de Eddy, Jason, quien estaba buscando saquear los tesoros españoles del país, sobre todo, buscar artefactos de los Imperios Azteca y Maya, éste a su vez, era perseguido por sus amigos, Eddy y Ed con el apoyo de Akeno Himejima, su hermano Alexander Vladimir Ivanisevic, Manolo, Joaquín y María.

\- Esto no me gusta para nada. Dijo Eddy, al ver que no podían encontrar al responsable del crimen de su amigo.

\- No hay que perder la Fe, Eddy, vamos a dar con tu hermano y él pagará caro. Juró Ed, mientras que llegaba Alexander, el cual aterrizó cerca de ellos.

\- Encontré un rastro químico, es del vehículo que buscamos. Dijo.

\- ¿Y para dónde va? ¿Todavía a Ciudad de México? Preguntó Ed.

\- Sí, es obvio que van a intentar robarse los tesoros, ese chico que tanto hablan, se han escuchado noticias de que lo detuvieron en Cancún, dicen que está metido en el robo de sitios arqueológicos. Recordó Joaquín sobre la detención del enemigo anteriormente.

\- Esa escoria nunca aprendió la lección, siempre el Reich lo ha tenido bajo vigilancia, no hay que permitir que se robe los tesoros de los españoles y los aztecas, son parte de nuestra historia. Dijo firme María, en detener a los villanos.

\- Así será, nos reuniremos en Ciudad de México, Alexander, esperamos allá. Le pidió Akeno a su hermano.

\- Estaré allí dentro de poco. Respondió el joven y tomó vuelo hacia la Capital del país.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Nos habíamos quedado con Edd viajando con Adelita hacia el Castillo de La Catrina para pedir ayuda y volver así a la Tierra, ya que debía ayudar a sus amigos en la lucha contra Jason y las Crueles, pero no iba a ser una tarea fácil, muy pronto descubrirían el por qué sería una misión o tarea bastante complicada para hacer.

\- Debes saber que habrán dos pruebas en las que debes demostrar que eres puro de corazón. Le dijo Carmen Sánchez a Doble D sobre el viaje que haría.

\- Lo sé, pero mis amigos me necesitan, si no, estarán atrapados. Dijo el joven, cien por ciento seguro de lo que haría.

\- Mi esposa tiene razón, chico, no será fácil, muy pocos han logrado pasar los desafíos que les plantan para acceder a la vida humana de nuevo. Trató de hacerlo entrar en razón Carlos, el padre de Manolo y marido de Carmen.

\- Lo sé, pero es un riesgo que voy a tomar, no puedo permitir que mis amigos estén allá arriba, luchando contra alguien que se escabulle en las sombras y puede tenderles una trampa, lo que debo hacer es encontrar a La Catrina y hablar con ella. Les dijo, firme en su decisión.

Costó, pero al final, los Sánchez decidieron ayudar al muchacho extranjero con ir al Castillo de la Reina de la Tierra de los Recordados, pero le hacían saber que no sería fácil volver a la vida, ya que tendría que pasar las milenarias pruebas para poder regresar a la Tierra.

\- Yo iré contigo. Le dijo Adelita.

\- Adelita, ¿Estás segura de lo que haces? Preguntó su hermana gemela, Scardelita, ante decisión tomada por ella.

\- Yo lo amo, hermana y no pienso permitir que sufra, recorrería toda la Tierra de los Recordados para estar con él. Mostró la chica su amor por el extranjero.

Doble D al escuchar aquellas palabras tan dulces, tomó la mano de la gemela y no la soltó por un buen rato, ante la mirada de la Familia Sánchez.

\- Es cierto, yo la amo con todo mi corazón y mi alma. A pesar de que, tal vez, no esté escrita mi historia aún en el "Libro de la Vida", yo sé que la estoy escribiendo en estos momentos.

\- El amor vence a las barreras, chico, pero debes saber esto: Cuando llegues con La Catrina, debes ser puro de corazón, las pruebas que tendrás que hacer, te llevarán a hacia la última, la cual te permitirá volver la vida. Le dijo Luís.

\- Tendrá que ser así, pero no me rendiré, veré a La Catrina y le pediré su ayuda. Respondió el chico, mientras que iba saliendo con la Familia Sánchez hacia el Castillo de la Gobernante de aquella tierra.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Doble D había tomado una decisión y era buscar a La Catrina para así regresar a la vida, no iba a ser tarea fácil, ya que le habían advertido los familiares de Manolo que el camino hacia la vida iba a ser complicado, difícil, plagado de trampas y obstáculos, pero no le importaba, él iba a salir victorioso, además de que Adelita Sánchez iría con él hasta el Castillo de la Gobernante de la Tierra de los Recordados, no sería una tarea fácil como se dijo anteriormente, pero Edd tenía toda la confianza en que lo lograría.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en las cercanías a la Ciudad de México, Alexander había estado siguiendo el rastro de Jason y las Crueles, los cuatro se dirigían para buscar el mítico tesoro del Imperio Azteca, pero no sabían que estaban bajo Vigilancia por parte del Teniente del Reich, el cual ya les estaba pisando los talones.

\- _"Aquí es donde entraron, el rastro que analizó la "Visión de Detective" muestra que éstos mismos pertenecen al calzado de Jason y de las tres Hermanas Crueles, no los dejaré escapar"_ Pensó Alexander, mientras que les tendía una emboscada contra la entrada a un complejo de edificios en donde se rumoreaba que allí estaba oculto el nombrado tesoro.

* * *

\- Oye, Jason, espero que sepas que una parte del tesoro, digamos un 50% es para nosotras. ¿No? Mostró su oferta Lee Cruel, pero el hermano mayor de Eddy se comenzó a reír.

\- Jajaja, está bien, se los daré, pero en un 30%. Les dijo burlonamente.

\- ¡Hey, eso no fue lo que acordamos! Le advirtió May sobre la mentira que estaba saliendo a la luz.

Pero en ese momento, el hermano de Eddy sacó una pistola que tenía guardada y golpeó a May en la cabeza, provocando una herida cortante y haciéndole sangrar a la misma.

\- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Estás loco o qué?! Preguntó Marie furiosa, mientras que socorría con Lee a su hermana.

\- Jajaja, ustedes no debieron nunca confiar en mí, yo las utilicé como cebo, ahora en cuanto tengo lo que deseo, me iré de aquí y ustedes irán a parar para el Este de Europa. Se burló Jason, listo para disparar, pero en ese momento, un disparo proveniente de la Oscuridad evitó que se llevara a cabo el homicidio.

Todos voltearon y vieron que allí estaban Eddy, Ed, Akeno, Manolo, María y Joaquín, quienes habían seguido el rastro de Jason y las Crueles hasta el centro del país, en donde allí pelearían.

\- Vaya, vaya, Eddy, ¡Qué sorpresa! No te veía desde...uh, cierto, jaja, desde unos días en lo que "sin querer" maté a tu amigo Doble D, dime, ¿fuiste tú quién disparó? Eso está mal, ¿qué dirán papa y mama sobre ti? Se burló su hermano mayor, pero eso no fue motivo para reírse, Eddy estaba con los puños cerrados y listo para repartir golpes.

\- Olvidas que ya no vivo más con ellos, idiota, ¿dónde estabas? ¿Borracho en un bar como siempre? Vivo en Japón ahora. Le dijo en respuesta a su pregunta.

\- Oh, cierto, jeje, bueno, da igual en donde estés, te mataré a ti y a tus amigos. Les dijo, pero cuando estaba de disparar, Eddy le saltó encima.

Lo agarró por sorpresa, tirando el arma al suelo y sujetando con fuerza a su hermano mayor, sentía aquella rabia, la cual ardía como el propio fuego del Infierno por todo lo que les había hecho, unas vacaciones tranquilas que se convertían en un momento de luto y dolor por la muerte de Doble D, pero Jason iba a pagar caro, no se iba a escapar, Eddy y sus amigos lo iban a derrotar y así Alexander lo enviaría preso al Este de Europa para recibir su castigo.

\- Esto es por Doble D, maldito. Dijo el chico y comenzó a golpear a Jason varias veces en la cara, éste no podía ver en la Oscuridad, pero Eddy sí, ya que el Teniente del Este le había enseñado a ser "parte" de la Oscuridad, debía unirse, fusionarse con ella y así enfrentaría a sus enemigos.

\- ¡¿Dónde estás, maldito enano?! Preguntó furioso Jason.

\- Aquí, fracasado. Le dijo Eddy en su respuesta y le propinó otro feroz golpe.

Alexander se lanzó en picada contra Jason y de ahí lo inmovilizó usando sus poderes eléctricos.

\- Al fin te tengo, hijo de puta. Le dijo el Teniente del Este, mientras que tomaba al hermano de Eddy, tomándolo del cuello y electrocutando al adolescente.

\- Mu...muérete. Le deseó Jason, pero Alexander comenzó a ejercer presión sobre la garganta del joven, sin darle la posibilidad de escapar.

\- Te espera una larga sentencia y estadía en el Gulag V de Siberia, jaja, allí vas a estar picando piedras y haciendo trabajos forzados hasta que se te duerman los músculos por el frío extremo. Dijo Alexander, quien lo tenía paralizado al rival.

\- No tienes pruebas para acusarme. Advirtió el joven.

\- Claro que sí y son bastante como para condenarte a la pena de muerte. Detalló el Teniente del Este, quien lo arrojó contra el suelo, paralizándolo con varios golpes eléctricos y de ahí amarraron a las Crueles para que no se escaparan.

\- Solo queda saber cómo estará Doble D. Dijo Joaquín, mientras que vigilaba a los presos con Manolo.

\- Le esperan las pruebas más complicadas, yo ya las viví allí. Dijo Manolo.

\- Ojala hubiera una forma de entrar a la Tierra de los Recordados, pero...Dijo Ed, quien deseaba poder llegar hasta allí y encontrarse con su amigo.

\- Sí la hay, Onii-chan, ¿tú nos podrías llevar hasta allí? Preguntó Akeno, sabiendo que su hermano estaba relacionado por ser uno de los Ángeles de la Muerte.

\- Hay una forma, pero hace mucho que no uso esa técnica para llevarlos, si se llegan a caer, terminarán perdiéndose, pero podemos lograrlo. Andando, mantengan a los prisioneros bajo vigilancia y no se separen de mí [Pidió Alexander, el cual se preparó para invocar un Portal hacia la Tierra de los Recordados]. ¡"Portales", yo, el Emperador del Este, Alexander Vladimir Ivanisevic, el Ángel de la Muerte, el Teniente del Este, el Príncipe Scarlet, les ordeno que nos conduzcas hacia la "Tierra de los Recordados"! Exclamó el joven y de ahí vieron como se abrían toda una puerta hacia aquel destino.

\- Ya se han abierto, esto es increíble. Dijo Eddy sorprendido de ver todo ese camino y se prepararon para entrar.

\- No se separen para nada del camino bordeado de la Luz, por más que quieran saber qué hay en los bordes o más allá del camino, ni lo tengan pensado hacer. Pidió Alexander, mientras que cruzaban hacia la "Tierra de los Recordados", llevando bajo vigilancia a los cuatro prisioneros.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo Final: Cruzaron hacia la Tierra de los Recordados, mientras que Doble D llegaba con Adelita Sánchez hacia el Castillo de La Catrina, donde la Gobernante de aquel Mundo los recibió amablemente y se disponía en ayudarlo para volver a la vida, no sería una tarea fácil, pero debería luchar con todas sus fuerzas para cumplir su mayor deseo.

\- Recibirás mi ayuda para volver a la Tierra de los Vivos, pero deberás tener cuidado, ya que han entrado al Mundo de los Recordados un grupo de enemigos, los cuales se atreverán a saquear este sitio, pero no lo permitiré, la batalla está por comenzar y será en la Tierra. Dijo La Catrina, mientras que ellos se dirigían junto con Xibalba hacia la Tierra de vuelta, lo mismo pasó con el grupo de Eddy y sus amigos.

* * *

La batalla iba a desarrollarse en esos momentos, ya que Jason con las Crueles, sumando a "Chakal" y a sus fuerzas, éstos habían llegado para tomar cartas en el asunto y acabar con sus enemigos de una buena vez.

\- Veo que no aprendemos nunca, ¿no es así, Chakal? Preguntó Manolo al rival.

\- ¡Cállense, una vez que los mate, voy a destruir San Ángel, no quedará piedra sobre piedra! Les advirtió y juró el bandido.

\- ¡Eso ya lo veremos, cara de sapo! Exclamó María, tomando su espada y comenzaba el combate.

\- Que gusto volver a verte, amigo. Le dijo Ed y con Eddy y Akeno compartieron un abrazo con Doble D.

\- Chicos, quiero presentarles a ustedes a mi novia Adelita, Adelita, mis amigos Eddy, Ed, Akeno y Alexander.

\- Un placer, chicos, pero descuiden que no vengo sola. Dijo ella, conociendo a los amigos de Ed y se sumó toda la Familia Sánchez.

\- ¡Jajajaja, ahora sí estamos completos! Exclamó Luís Sánchez, padre de Carlos Sánchez y abuelo de Manolo.

\- ¡Así se habla, abuelo, ahora es el momento de que esta gran familia derrote a estos malvados! Dijo su nieto.

\- ¡Suficiente de charla y momentos dulces, ataquen! Ordenó Chakal y comenzó la batalla.

Eddy combatía con Akeno contra su hermano Jason, el cual intentaba atacarlo con la misma navaja con la que había matado a Doble D anteriormente, para eso el joven utilizó uno de los golpes que Alexander le había enseñado en el Pasado.

\- ¡No te dolaré, hermanito, solo será un raspón! Dijo Jason y en ese momento, Eddy lo agarró con fuerza de la mano y preparó su ofensiva.

\- ¡SIENTE EL FUEGO DEL "AVE FÉNIX" SOBRE TI, HIJO DE PUTA! Exclamó Eddy, provocando una verdadera oleada de fuego contra su hermano y quemando su mano.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gritó adolorido, mientras que Akeno lo tumbaba de una patada en la cara, tirando varios dientes.

\- ¡Eh, Alex, ahí tienes al prófugo! Le dijo Eddy al chico de Bosnia-Herzegovina.

\- ¡Ahí voy, solo déjenme un rato con estos! Pidió un tiempo, mientras que atacaba a golpes a las Crueles y a las fuerzas de Chakal.

(Música Backwards, Apartment 26)

Alexander hizo crujir sus dedos y se elevó en los Cielos.

\- ¡ES HORA DE PAGAR CARO, LOS ENVIARÉ A TODOS AL INFRAMUNDO PARA SER TORTURADOS EN LA "CASCADA DE LA SANGRE HIRVIENTE"! ¡SUFRAN: "GRAN CAUCIÓN"! Atacó el Teniente del Este a sus enemigos con una gran ofensiva, dejando inconscientes a una gran cantidad de los bandidos de Chakal.

A su vez, Joaquín junto con Scardelita utilizaban sus espadas junto con Manolo, María, Doble D y Adelita contra Chakal, el cual ofrecía una gran resistencia.

\- ¡Nunca podrán ganarme, desgraciados, nunca! ¡Los voy a matar a todos y ustedes quemaré San Ángel hasta los cimientos! Juró el Jefe de los bandidos.

\- ¡Tú ya no volverás nunca más a lastimar a la gente o invadir San Ángel! Le dijo Manolo.

\- ¡Ha llegado la hora de tu caída, Chakal, vas a pagar caro! Agregó Joaquín.

\- ¡Por todas las personas que has lastimado, los pueblos incendiados y saqueados, tu reinado de terror llegó a su fin! Sentenció María.

\- ¡Familia, es hora de darle su merecido a este sujeto! Dijo firme Manolo y con su familia, María y Joaquín lograron derribar a Chakal y dejarlo inconsciente, mientras que sus fuerzas seguían combatiendo y otras se rendían, no solo por la derrota de su Jefe, sino también por el miedo que sentían al enfrentarse a La Catrina y Xibalba.

\- ¡O se rinden o los mando a todos al Infierno! Ordenó Alexander, provocando varias explosiones con sus poderes, las cuales aturdían a los rivales.

\- ¡Nunca, hermanos, peleen hasta el final! Ordenó uno de los bandidos.

\- ¡Ustedes lo han pedido! ¡Eddy! Llamó Alexander a su amigo.

\- ¡Oh sí! Respondió el chico de remera amarilla.

Ambos amigos juntaron su poder y formaron una inmensa Ave Fénix, la cual se dirigió contra Jason y las Crueles, tumbándolos a todos por completo, sin dejarles oportunidad de escapar y los bandidos de Chakal escapaban de allí ante el miedo, pero terminaron rindiéndose finalmente.

* * *

Finalmente habían logrado vencer a todos los enemigos, desde Jason hasta Chakal, no había sido una batalla fácil para todos ellos, pero fue un éxito, éste permitió que Doble D regresara a la vida, por obra de La Catrina.

\- Peleaste con determinación, coraje y amor por tus seres queridos, eso demuestra que mereces volver a la vida, Doble D, felicitaciones. Le dijo la Gobernante de la Tierra de los Recordados, mientras que le otorgaba la vida de regreso.

\- Muchas gracias, Señorita Catrina, juro que nunca olvidaré este encuentro. Les deseo lo mejor a usted y a su esposo Xibalba. Agradeció el chico, haciendo una reverencia ante ella y el Dios de la Tierra de los Olvidados.

\- Cuando quieras pueden visitarnos, siempre estaremos para recibirlos. Dijo Xibalba, quien compartió un romántico beso con La Catrina.

A su vez, Alexander agarraba a Jason y lo enviaba por un Portal con destino a Londres para ser encarcelado y posteriormente someterlo a juicio por sus delitos, lo mismo le pasó a las Crueles.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a fugarte o te haremos la "Gran Ave Fénix" de vuelta! Le advirtió el Teniente del Este.

\- ¡NO, SEÑOR, POR FAVOR, NO LO HAGAN DE VUELTA, EDDY, TE LO PIDO, NO LO HAGAS DE VUELTA! Pidió aterrado Jason.

\- Esto es por mi amigo Doble D. Le dijo Eddy y le dio un puñetazo en la cara a su hermano mayor y las Crueles guardaron silencio.

\- ¡¿Qué miran?! Preguntó Alexander furioso, mientras que tronaban los Cielos de golpe y luego se despejaban.

\- ¡NADA, NADA, POR FAVOR, NO NOS HAGA DAÑO! Pidieron ellas.

\- Cállense y métanse en el Portal, les espera una larga estadía en Siberia, jajajaja. Río Eddy con Alexander y cerraron el nombrado Portal.

\- ¡Mi Amado Caballero! Gritó Akeno y saltó a los brazos de Eddy para besarlo y abrazarlo.

\- ¡Mi Amada Guerrera! Gritó el chico y ambos se besaron.

A su vez, Doble D estaba con Adelita, Joaquín con Scardelita, ambas convertidas en Humanas por ese día, una especie de "regalo" de La Catrina y Xibalba por ese día, ya que era el "Día de los Muertos" y qué mejor momento para celebrarlo en familia.

\- Un día nuevo está por llegar. Dijo Adelita.

\- Y un romance nuevo acaba de comenzar. Añadió Doble D, besándola en los labios, mientras que los Sánchez, Manolo con María, Joaquín con Scardelita, Eddy con Akeno, Ed, Doble con Adelita, Alexander, La Catrina y Xibalba venían la llegada de un nuevo comienzo en sus vidas e historia, un romance había comenzado también por esas horas de la llegada del Amanecer.

 **Fin.**


End file.
